Fun House/Quotes
Opening Spiels Pilot Opening Spiel: AUDIENCE: "THAT'S DISGUSTING!" (whistle blows) Announcer: It's time for FUN HOUSE! And here it is! Crazy contests! Goofy games! A super Grand Prix Race! And an outrageous chase, after thousands of dollars in cash and prizes! All on FUN HOUSE! Now, meet the guy who puts the FUN in FUN HOUSE, JD ROTH!" Premiere Opening Spiel: Tiny: "It's time for the world premiere of the great new game for kids, FUN HOUSE! With special guest stars, from Punky Brewster, Soleil Moon Frye! From My Two Dads, Staci Keanan! From Who's the Boss, Danny Pintauro! And from The Hogans, Danny Ponce! Crazy contests! Super cool games! An awesome Grand Prix race! And an outrageous chase, after thousands of dollars in cash and prizes! All are waiting for you, on this special one hour premiere of… FUN HOUSE! And now, here's the guy who puts the FUN in FUN HOUSE, JD ROTH!" Season 1 Regular Opening Spiel: AUDIENCE: "THAT'S DISGUSTING!" (whistle blows) Tiny: "It's time for FUN HOUSE! And here it is! Crazy contests! Super cool games! An awesome Grand Prix race! And an outrageous chase, after thousands of dollars in cash and prizes! All on today's… FUN HOUSE! And now, here's the guy who puts the FUN in FUN HOUSE, JD ROTH!" Season 2 Opening Spiel: "Hey guys/(insert funny names), (explain today's themed episode), today on… FUN HOUSE! And now, here's the guy/(insert funny name) who puts the FUN in FUN HOUSE, JD ROTH!" FOX Opening Spiel: MC Mike: "Hey kids/guys, I'm MC Mike! Check out this (new) FUN HOUSE! (insert rapping explanation about today's episode) all on today's…" AUDIENCE: "FUN HOUSE!" MC Mike: "And now, with Jackie and Sammi, here are today's players! For the Gold Team, (insert names)! And for the Red Team, (insert names)! And now, here's the guy/homeboy who puts the FUN in FUN HOUSE, JD ROTH!" Catchphrases "Hey guys, welcome to Fun House! What a way to kick off a great new series! I mean, a whole hour, with these four terriffic stars! Starting this coming week, Fun House is gonna come to you every weekday, Monday thru Friday, right here on this station. But for now, we have the all-star good sports to help us show you what our show is like. In just a minute, we're gonna pair our celebrities with contestants to play a whole bunch of challenging games and stunts, including a crazy race all around the studio. After the race, the winning team is gonna go on to grab a TON of cash and prizes, by tearing through this fantastic Fun House! Take a look! (audience applauds wildly)" - JD Roth on the premiere episode "Let's bring on today's players, and meet our twin cheerleaders, Jackie and Sammi!"- JD "Who do we have for the red team?"- JD "How about the Gold Team?"- JD "We have (insert relationship)'s for (insert amount of years), (insert names)!"- Jackie/Sammi "Let's hear it for the red/gold team!"- JD "LETS! GET! MESSY!" - JD and the teams (when it is time for the first stunt) "This (first/next) stunt is for the boys/girls/for all of you, so come along with me!" - JD "Set the clock." - JD "Ready? Go!" - JD "Alright guys, that's it! Stop whatever you're doing, and come over here!" - JD (when time ran out on a physical game) "Let's count how many (insert objects)/tokens the red/gold team picked up. Audience, count along with me!" - JD (when it was time to count up different objects in a stunt or tokens in the Grand Prix) "(insert number) for the red/gold team!" - JD "Red/gold team, you win the stunt!" - JD (when someone wins the physical game) "Alright, let's go back and award the points!" - JD "For winning that stunt, we're gonna give the red/gold team 25 points! Good job/way to go! Alright guys/girls, listen up, here comes your question. (insert question)?"- JD (when the teams return to their podiums after the stunt) "That is correct for 25 points!" - JD (to signify a correct answer) "No, that's incorrect." - JD (to signify an incorrect answer) "No, sorry, that's incorrect. The right/correct answer is (insert correct answer). Can't give any points to you there." - JD (if both teams answer the question incorrectly) "(insert winning team), you guys are going to the Fun House! (insert losing team), you guys played a great game! Here's Tiny to tell you what we've got for you!"- JD "We'll check you out in a minute!"- JD (he said this when the show went to a commercial break) "And now, back to Fun House with your (super cool) host, J.D. Roth!"- Tiny (whenever the show came back from a commercial break) "Well, this is it. This is the red/gold team's chance to run through the Fun House, for a TON of cash and prizes! But first, Tiny/MC Mike, show them what's in the Fun House today!" - JD (before the winning team ran through the fun house) "(describe obstacles and prizes). All of these (super cool) prizes and thousands of dollars in cash could be won all on today's FUN HOUSE! (Back to you, JD.)" - Tiny/MC Mike "JD: Okay, thanks Tiny/MC Mike! So, who's going first? Contestant: (raises hand)/Me/I am/I will! JD: Alright, listen up (first contestant), when I say "GO!", I want you to tear through the Fun House, and grab any three tags you want. Then, come out and high five your partner, and he/she will go and pick three of her own tags. You'll keep going until the time is/two minutes are up. But, there is a Super Power Prize tag hidden inside the Fun House. Now, let's show that to our home audience, shall we? (camera pans to the obstacle where the Power Prize is hidden) If you guys can find the Super Power Prize, you will win a vacation! Tell us where, Tiny/MC Mike!" - said when explaining the rules of the bonus round "If you find the glop clock, we'll give you 15 seconds extra! It's located in the (insert room), so grab it if you can, because you could use that extra time!" - JD (Season 3) "Watch out for the/those animals!" - JD (when the contestant is near the animals at Zippity Zoo) "Let's set the/our timer at 2:00! We're going into the Fun House! Ready? Go!" - JD to start the bonus round "He/She's got the tag!" - JD "He/She's got the power prize!" - JD "FAST! FAST! HURRY!" - JD (to remind the contestants that time is running out) "YOU WON THE POWER PRIZE! CONGRATULATIONS!" - JD (at the end to tell the contestants they won the power prize) "You also won (insert cash and prizes). How much is that altogether, Jackie/Sammi?" - JD "The red/yellow team has won a total of (insert cash amount)! Way to go!" - Jackie/Sammi "And your grand total is, (including the prizes and cash you won in the bonus round and in the game,) (insert cash amount)! WOW!" - JD Taglines "I'm J.D. Roth, hoping that we made your house a Fun House!" - J.D. Roth (1988-1991) "Fun House is a Stone Television Production, from Lorimar-Telepictures! Cool!" - Tiny (at the end when the logos are presented) "Fun House is a Stone Television Production, in association with Lorimar Television, and distributed by Warner Brothers Domestic Televsion Distribution! Oy!" - Tiny (at the end when the logos are presented) "Fun House is a Stone Stanley Production! Cool, baby!" - MC Michael Chambers Category:Quotes & Catchphrases